Who?
by DarkHime213
Summary: Today's the day of Naruto's high school reunion and meeting up with some old friends takes him down memory lane.


I don't own Naruto in any shape or form. Please enjoy.

Naruto stepped out the car. It had been a long drive but Naruto was happy to be back in Konoha. He walked down the street to the school. Everyone he passed smile and waved until he walked into the school.  
"Naruto?" He turned seeing his high school best bud Kiba walking to him. "Hey man, it is you."  
"Hey Kiba." He gave a quick hug. "Its been forever man."  
"Your right it has." He jumped seeing Shikamaru and Choji standing behind him. Shikamaru waved while Choji went in for a hug.  
"Hey, Choji Shikamaru. You guys here for the reunion?" They all nodded. "Cool wait here got to get our passes and we can get lunch." He rushed off leaving a confused friend group behind.  
"Our as in he's coming with someone?" Choji was clapping a bit.  
"He was wearing a wedding ring." Shikamaru was surprised by the news after seeing the ring and by how much time had passed.  
"Our idiot actually won Hinata's heat wow." Kiba was surprised to not receive a wedding invite. Naruto came back on the phone a few minutes later.  
"Hey guy my cranky spouse won't be joining us." Everyone looked surprised at the words. "Come on we can catch up over lunch. I want to hear all the things you guys have been up to." They left the building just as Sakura came in.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Okay, Naruto we told you about our lives now tell us what you have been up to." Everyone was excited to hear how Naruto won sweet little Hinata's heart and father's approval.  
"Well, you guys know I decided to leave Konoha for a different university. Well, I married right after and in a rush to." He looked dizzy remembering all the conference calls and meetings all over again.  
"So you must have been in love man." They imagine Hinata canceling the wedding procedures and settling for the paper.  
"Yeah and thankfully-." A large bus screeched passed them scaring the mess out of them. It was an old Konoha high bus. "Hey isn't that our old bus?' The glanced at it again.  
"No, but it is the bus that took us the that university tour remember." Shikamaru watches as everyone remembers there final senior trip.  
"Yeah, I remember that, Man it was stupid." Choji was still laughing at how much trouble Naruto ended up in.  
"Yeah yeah laugh it up. I think Iruka is still planning to make me sit those detentions if he sees me tonight." They laugh even harder.  
"Man, I can remember it like it was yesterday." Kiba started the story of their last day.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Naruto walked into the school. Hinata was texting a mile a minute on her phone begging her father to approve the online permission slip. Kiba was pressing on Naruto's back trying to finish his homework while Shikamaru gave him the answers.  
"Hey, guys." Choji walked up to them smiling. "Did everyone get their slips sighed?" He was collecting the paper slips from everyone for Mr. Iruka and Mr. Asuma. Hinata froze and squealed.  
"Yes." She jumps hugging Naruto around the neck. "He finally said yes but." She lets go of Naruto and steps away. "I have to sit next to Neji or anyone but you for the entire thing. She gives each boy a peck on the check and walks away with Choji.  
"Well, there go Hinata. So, what-" Kiba slips but catches himself on Neij's arm. "What the heck bubble gum reject what was that for?" Sakura smirked down at him. Tenten and Neji glared at her while Sasuke tried to loosen her grip on his arm.  
"I was just helping trash get to were it belongs." She giggles and head to the loading area for the busses pulling Sasuke with her.  
"Well she's a bitch and I feel for Hinata." Everyone agreed at Naruto's statement. "I wonder if I can finally pop that the huge ego of hers. Honesty she thinks she everything a guy wants but dang if it isn't the opposite.  
"Agreed. Last week she started telling everyone that she and Uchiha were engaged to be married until your sister shut it down." Shikamaru laughed at the memory.  
"That woman is terrifying and everything a man could want." Kiba started to fantasize about her.  
"Too bad, she's taken but in a few weeks, Sakura will be free. Why not try her." He hit the ground shocked by Naruto's words.  
"That's just cruel. I'm not that desperate."  
"Sasuke seems to like her. From what I hear he just loves her all-natural looks.  
"If she all natural then so are the playboy bunnies," Shikamaru smirked at Kiba's wild laughter.  
"He lovely personality."  
"Should be taken out back and shot." Naruto held his straight face but Shikamaru cracked.  
"And let's not forget about her wonderful figure."  
"You mean her twelve-year-old body." That was it all three boys were sent into a laughing fit until they heard a honk and a scream.  
"The last bus I repeat the last bus." Iruka was watching the double doors as the three boys rushed out in a panic. "So no surprise." It took some time, but they finally made it to Konoha Center University. Getting off the bus was the last fun thing they did for the next four hours. The first thing the four teachers did was separate the groups into four. Ino grabbed Shikamaru and Choji but their collars and practically dragged them to Asuma. Tenten Grabbed both Neji and Lee and preceded to growl at everyone that came close. Naruto was holding Hinata's hand when he remembered her father's orders. He looked around and only saw One other group open.  
"Hinata please." The desperation in his eyes almost made her say okay.  
"Sorry, Naruto." She wasn't an idiot.  
"Kiba" He didn't even finish His sentence.  
"You're on your own Dude." He grabbed Ms. Kurenai hand and refused to let go confusing her.  
"Shit Shino my man. You like hanging out with Sasuke right."  
"Not a chance in hell Naruto." He said it in such a serious way and just walked away.  
"Naruto we have space in our group." Iruka pointed at Sasuke and Sakura smiling.  
"Is it too late to go home." The smile disappeared,  
"Naruto stop playing and come on." Naruto watched as Sakura's eyes darkened.  
"I can walk home Mr. Iruka. Seriously like it won't take me long." Iruka glared while Naruto gulped and hoped for a miracle.

Naruto waved goodbye to his friends and prayed that the tour guided was sick or something. The preppy jerk wasn't and decided to give Naruto hell.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Hey, Naruto all we know is that your tour guide was Sakura's cousin and he paid him to single you out for the whole thing." Kiba waited for Naruto to speak.  
"Come on guys can't we just forget about this. I mean it was years ago." He laughed hoping they would change the topic. No luck. "Fine you a-holes." He groaned and started the story from his perspective.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The tour started out slow mostly because of the prick walking them through the business department. Sasuke looked board and Naruto was making promises to never come here. Sakura was talking a mile a minute to either Sasuke or her Cousin.  
"Hey no touching the statues." Naruto jumped away from it.  
"I was reading it."  
"Yeah right." He turned and placed all his focus on explaining to Sasuke how amazing Sakura was. For three solid hour, Naruto was other insulted by Sakura or threaten to be removed by her pain in the neck cousin. It was only when Lunch came around did the go easy on him or, so he thought.  
"were looking for a Naruto Uzumaki." The two large security guards glanced at the three of them. Iruka glared at Naruto and Naruto glared at Sakura's cousin.  
"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Is there anything I can do for you two security guards?" He plaid it cool. He hadn't moved, threaten, or pranked anyone on this campus at all. So, he was in the clear.  
"Yeah did you do this." One of the guards whole up a picture of a destroyed classroom. It was covered in all kind of colors. "Well."  
"Sir I can happily and honestly say no I did not."  
"Oh really. I've heard of your reputation Uzumaki. Prove it." Naruto smiled and nodded.  
"Ask any question, sir." He was confident since he didn't do it.  
"Were where you this morning?" He opened a notepad and glared at him.  
"At school sir. I have four friends that can back me up."  
"Do you prank people often."  
"I should have to answer that but no I only prank close friends and family nowadays."  
'Did you sneak away from the group during any time while you were here."  
"No sir I was with the group the entire time. You can check the cameras." Naruto flinched at that question. He lagged behind most of the tour because of Sakura. So, he would show up on camera a few seconds later than everyone else.  
"I don't remember seeing you when Mr. Iruka left to go charge his phone on the bus." Naruto slowly turned around and mouthed witch under his breath.  
"Sadly, I have to admit I had forgotten he was here, so he could have snuck away." Naruto glared at the two. It was a glared that promised pain and embarrassment.  
"I was here sir. The camera will prove that." Iruka was starting to look worried.  
"Sorry to say the cameras don't work in this part of the building." He smirked again. Naruto groaned as one of the guards pulled out handcuffs.  
"I saw the dope he was here." Naruto lifted his head up quickly. He was so shocked he did even get on to Sasuke for the insult.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, I am." He points over to Sakura's cousin. "Mr. Tour guided over there would call him out for the slightest thing. The dope isn't quiet often so when he does go quiet for long periods of time I have to send an update to my sister."  
"Why do you send updates to your sister about Naruto?" Sakura was worried and frustrated that Sasuke was texting another girl.  
"Wait you've been texting Kurama this entire time. Tell her to come get me teme." Sasuke gave him a look.  
"Don't you think I tried dope she says we need to deal with annoyances head on or something." He was honestly mad that he couldn't convince her to come get him.  
"Tell her I'm about to be arrested that should get her up here."  
"Yeah, my brother dope and no thank you. I would rather not deal with an annoyed Itachi." They both shivered.  
"True but-" Sakura finally snapped.  
"WHO IS KURAMA. ARE CHEATING ON ME." She was in tears screaming on top of her amazing lung capacity.  
"Sakura chill Kurama is my older sister." She stops crying to call him a liar and continue even after he corrected himself to older adopted sister.  
"Who is the skank your cheating on my cousin with Uchiha?" Everyone but Sakura went quiet. Iruka grabbed the two security officers and moved back.  
"Did he just?"  
"I think he did Uchiha." Nobody but Sakura was moving. During this time Iruka gained some courage. He inched forward in smoothing tones trying to defuse the situation.  
"Sorry, Mr. Iruka but that won't work this time." Sasuke was already swinging for the jerk's head when Naruto rushed in to kick him down. It took the two security officers, Iruka, and Kakashi who was driving the bus to separate them. Iruka placed them on the bus and made a promise to have them in detention until their children graduated.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"So wait you spent the last hour on the bus only with Sasuke Uchiha. Man, I'm so sorry if I had known that I might have actually done something to get myself thrown on the bus to." The all agreed and it caused Naruto to laugh.  
"What's so funny?" Choji looked around confused. Kiba was serious when he said that.  
"Nothing let me continue with a quick version." He waited until they calmed down. "So Mr. Kakashi hopped off the bus to flirt with Mr. Iruka. That left Sasuke and me alone on the bus. It was really relaxing without Sakura. We eat our lunches, snakes, and etc on the bus until it was time to go. For a good three hours, Sasuke Uchiha and I talked with no screaming or fighting at all. I learned a lot about him. Like we went to the same college. We both work under the same major company and-" A car horn went off scaring them again.  
"Really again with us jumping," Kiba whined rubbing his ears.  
"Were grown men we should no be jumping at the slightest loud noise." Shikamaru glared at the slick black car honking next to them.  
"Agreed" Choji and Naruto laughed as Naruto checked his phone.  
"Shoot sorry guys that's my ride and they are not happy." Kiba waved him off.  
"Well don't keep the lucky lady waiting for Naruto." Naruto froze turned and laughed hard. He was choking trying to take a sip of his drink.  
"Naruto what the." He calmed down cutting Shikamaru off.  
"I just realized you guys don't know who I am married to. So be prepared to freak out later."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Kiba was holding his wife's hand as he led her inside the gym. The light where flashing and no one was calm. He said a few hellos and introduced his wife to old classmate until he got a text from Naruto.  
"Hey, honey a friend wants me to meet him out front." She smiled, and they headed out front to see both everyone. "Hey, guys!"  
Tenten and Lee said their hellos. Neji was leaning on a redhead gave them a quick wave. Hinata was round and ready to pop could only wave and her worried husband rubs her ankles. Ino was to busy kissing Sai to notice him. Shikamaru waved while Temari came over and gave him a hug. Choji was in the same predicament as Hinata's husband. So all he could do was yell a quick hey. Everyone was standing together talking and laugh except for Sakura. She was off to the side waiting for someone.  
"Any idea who she is waiting for?" Kiba had left his wife talking to Hinata.  
"No clue but my guess is Sasuke. He left right after high school and never told her where he was going." Shikamaru thought about it more.  
"True she was crazy about him and he did post that he was coming to the reunion." They gave Choji a look. "What were friends on Facebook."  
At that moment a slick black car pulled up the school parking lot. No one said anything until Naruto popped his head out.  
"Hey, Naruto." Everyone started cheering and waving except for Sakura. It was then when the cheers turned from heys to oh my gods.  
"Is that."  
"Sasuke Uchiha walking."  
"Hand and hand with Naruto."  
"Holy there MARRIED." Sakura silently screams as they pass by.  
"Dope I told you to tell them." He was smiling at Naruto and proudly showing off the rings on there figure.  
"Why didn't you tell them?" He laughed at there faces giving Sasuke a quick kiss they enter the building to have a good time with old friends.


End file.
